Field
Embodiments described herein may relate to group alarms.
Relevant Technology
This information is only provided to illustrate an example where some aspects of the subject matter may be utilized. This application is not limited to solving any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above.
Mobile devices such as mobile phones, smart watches, and the like may allow users of the mobile devices to set an alarm to alert the user at a selected time. At the selected time, the mobile device may attempt to alert the user via audible, visual, and/or haptic output. Users are generally given an option to “snooze” the alert, which temporarily suspends the alert for a predetermined amount of time, such as five minutes or the like.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.